The present invention is directed to an intraluminal stenting graft for implantation in a blood vessel. More specifically, the invention is directed to an intraluminal stenting graft that contains an absorbent that when introduced to an absorbate can increase in volume to support the stenting graft at the site of implantation.
Intraluminal stenting grafts are known in the art. Many of these prior art stenting grafts are comprised of substances that are not biocompatible. This can cause health problems in a patient whose blood vessel is being exposed to the stenting graft. Therefore, there is a need for an intraluminal stenting graft that is comprised on materials that are biocompatible. The present invention satisfies this need.